1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication links and, more particularly, to communication over bidirectional links.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high-speed bidirectional signaling schemes, various issues may arise that may degrade performance. For example, simultaneous switching outputs (SSO) may cause noise to be coupled through the on-die voltage supply (VDD). In addition, SSO may cause voltage sag on VDD the when output drivers switch. This voltage sag may also be present on the data paths, which may also cause undesirable effects. Accordingly, to allow transfers to occur at high data rates, it may be desirable to reduce on-die noise and voltage variations in the on-die supply voltage.